Fire Within
by BrittRose95
Summary: Crystal and Draco had been friends since forever, not only do they make new friends at Hogwarts but they also find that maybe, they were meant to be more than friends. While dealing with her feelings for Draco, Crystal also discovers the fire within herself as the wizarding world gets tough.
1. Chapter 1

**My first try at a Harry Potter fanfic!**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

_**First Year**_

As I walked through the wall, I was hit with loud noises of kids excited voices, parents and their children saying goodbye and even the once in a while cry coming from mothers not wanting to let go of their children. I could also hear the noise of not only people but animals then came the smell of the train or better yet, the Hogwarts Express.

"promise to be good and make us proud?" I heard someone say next to me and looked up to see my mother standing next to me, Heather Pomona.

"I promise mother" I told her as I put on the best smile I could but in the inside I was as nervous as could be, I was eleven years old which meant this was my first time going to Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards, a place where my parents once went to school.

"remember, no matter what house you end up in we will still be proud of you" my mother told me with a smile on her face, but I knew better then to believe that lie

"Heather, don't put such thoughts into her head" I heard my father, Baxter Pomona say

"Don't worry father I remember. Slytherin is the best house and if I don't end up in Slytherin it would be a disgrace to the family" I told my father, of course I knew Slytherin wasn't the best house because they were all the same but I also knew that if I was to get into any other house, my parents wouldn't be so happy with me.

"that's my girl!" my father put his hand on my shoulder, the pure-blood fathers way of showing affection instead of the usual hug

"Don't forget to write sweetheart! Say hi to Draco for us!" my mother gave me a hug then pushed me towards the train.

As I walked towards the train, I thought of the boy my other had mentioned. Draco Malfoy. Draco was also starting his first year at Hogwarts, our parents have been friends since before we were born so naturally me and Draco grew up together and became friends. The last time I had seen Draco had been a few weeks ago when we went shopping in Diagon Alley for our school supplies. It made me wonder where that blonde haired boy was.

Once my trunk was settled on the train with the rest of the student's trunks, I walked down the train looking for a compartment that had little people in it or no people at all, or a compartment with Draco inside. I couldn't see him anywhere but I eventually came across a compartment with three girls inside. I took a deep breath and opened the compartment door hoping they wouldn't be angry at me for disturbing them.

"sorry the interrupt but, I was wondering if I could sit here" I told the three girls who all stopped talking to look up at door as it opened

"sure why not! More the better" one of the girls had said

I let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to one of the girls who had a cat on her lap

"I'm Daphne Greengrass" the girl next to me said

"Pansy Parkinson" the girl who said I could come in said

"Millicent Bulstrode" the girl next to Pansy said

"I'm Crystal Pomona" I told all the girls once all their introductions were done, and then I remembered that all their last names had been names of pure-blood parents that my parents were friends with

"wow, so we are all pure-bloods!" I heard Pansy say but I was a little lost in thought

I remembered having all of these Christmas Balls and other gatherings, my parents loved it and invited all the pure-blood families that they could. I have met Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent's parents before but never them for I always hid from the other kids as I was a shy girl except for Draco who I had been with since I was in diapers.

"hello? Crystal?" I heard Daphne call, knocking me out of my thoughts

"sorry, I just realized I met all your parents at my parents gatherings but never you guys" I felt my cheeks turn red as they all had the same knowing look on their face, and I knew their parents all told them how I was too shy to meet them

"it's alright, we met you now" I looked over at Millicent and nodded my head with a smile on my face glad that I had made friends already, it made me less nervous.

"anything from the trolley!" we heard outside our compartment door, all of us jumped up from our seats at the thought of sweets and opened the compartment door to grab some

As I asked for some chocolate frogs I heard a voice I recognized call out my name and looked up to see the boy I had been looking for walking towards me with two other boys by his side, I knew the boys as Crabbe and Goyle. They hung around Malfoy Manor when I was there sometimes.

"finally found me eh Draco?" I smiled at him and stepped towards him to give him a hug which he returned then I turned around towards the other boys

"Crabbe, Goyle. Been a while since I seen you boys" they both said hi to me then proceeded to tell me how their parents took them on a sudden trip, I nodded then turned back to the girls behind me who all had different expressions on their faces.

Pansy had this knowing smirk on her face which I had no idea what that was about, Millicent had her eyes wide as if she was shocked that I gave the "famous" Draco Malfoy a hug and Daphne had a smile on her face but even with a short time of knowing her I knew that smile didn't mean anything good. I heard all about how Draco was already considered the 'Slytherin Prince' and even at this young age, I heard girls at my parent's gatherings already falling for the handsome Draco Malfoy.

"Going to introduce me to your friends anytime soon Crystal?" I heard Draco say and I didn't have to look at his face to know his famous smirk was on his face, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him

"shut up" I told him laughing

"Draco this is Pansy, Daphne and Millicent, but I'm sure you already know each other" Draco nodded his head at the girls as his greeting, while the girls nodded their confirming that they all met each other before, quick meetings at pure-blood gatherings.

After a little bit more of talking, I told everyone we should go back into the compartment. I opened the door and sat down and everyone followed. For the remainder of the time we all talked and laughed like we have all been friends since forever which was refreshing to me, knowing I wouldn't be alone during my time at Hogwarts, I already knew we would all be in Slytherin and everyone else knew that too which is why no one bothered to ask which house we hoped to end up in or what we thought we would end up because we already knew the answer, Slytherin.

By the time the train pulled up to the stop, I was a little disappointed that our fun had to stop at least for now. I stood up like everyone else and walked out of the compartment and out of the train not worrying about my trunk, knowing that they would magically be in our dorms when we got there. I walked behind the boys and walked between Pansy and Daphne when we came across the guy who was yelling for first years to follow him, and from the front I could see Crabbe and Goyle looking up at the large man and heard them both say 'bloody hell' and had to hold back a laugh for the look on their faces were pretty funny.

As we walked we came across water that was filled with boats holding lanterns

"Four people a boat! Come on! Wha'da waitn for!" I heard the large man, I think Hagrid say. I seen Draco get into a boat with Crabbe, Goyle and some other boy I noticed to be Blaise Zabini another pure-blood. I walked over to a boat and stepped into it sitting down and of course Pansy, Millicent and Daphne followed me into the boat.

Our conversation from inside the compartment started up again except it didn't last long as Hogwarts came into view and every conversation stopped as every one of us looked up at Hogwarts with looks of amazement on our faces. I once again got nervous looking up at Hogwarts as it was a really big building and I knew that I would probably get lost.

As the boats hit land, all the kids got out and immediately knew to follow Hagrid up to the castle, I once again was walking with the group again as we stepped into Hogwarts and once again kids looked around with faces of amazement, moving portraits greeting us as we walked past them. We continued walking up some steps until Hagrid met up with some other lady on the top of the stairs, all the kids stopped walking as Hagrid walked off leaving us with this women. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall but right after she told us to wait here to see if the sorting was ready then walked into what I guessed was the Great Hall. I could automatically hear the excited voices of everyone around me, not only that but I could not miss what other kids were saying about the sorting. How they would have to battle a troll and some other silly ideas but I knew it was just a silly old hat.

"Be right back" I heard Draco say as he stepped up the stairs towards a boy with black hair and glasses and I recognized him immediately as Harry Potter.

"what do you think he's saying to him?" I heard Millicent whisper

I knew what he was saying, I watched as Draco talked then stuck out his hand to Harry then watched as Harry just stared at his hand instead of shaking it. I remember Draco's father, Lucius talk to Draco about how he wanted Draco to befriend Harry Potter saying it was important that Harry trusted him.

"stupid bloody Potter" I heard Draco grumbled under his breath as he stomped back over to us, while everyone's attention was once again on how the sorting was going to go, I moved closer to Draco but just enough so no one would notice and grabbed his hand in mine. I didn't have to look at him to know he was staring at me as he intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand but quickly let go when Pansy turned around to tell me about some girl she spotted with bushy hair.

"alright, everything is ready follow me" McGonagall said as she came back out motioning for everyone to follow her

"oh my god I'm so excited!" I heard Daphne squeal in excitement behind me then I heard Millicent laughing at her

As we walked through the doors, a million different sounds and conversations hit my ears at once. I looked around and see five different tables, four for each house and one long table at the other end of the room for the professors but at the front of the room was a stool with what I can tell was the sorting hat that would decide which house we would end up in. I looked around more and seen almost every person in the Great Hall staring at us and I could feel my cheeks turn red but the nervousness went away for just a second as I felt Draco's hand grab mine for a quick second before anyone could notice. I took in what I could of the Great Hall before each student stopped walking as McGonagall picked up the hat. My mind had started drifting off as the headmaster Dumbledore started making a speech but as soon as I heard him say 'Let the sorting…begin!' I knew I had to pay attention for when my name was called.

Slowly everyone was getting called up; I was excited to see where people I've seen ended up.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" Slytherin

"Crabbe, Vincent!" Slytherin

"Goyle, Gregory!" Slytherin

"Granger, Hermione!" Gryffindor

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Slytherin

"Malfoy, Draco!" Slytherin

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Slytherin

"Pomona, Crystal!" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and walked up to the stool and sat on it, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and I couldn't help but jump when I heard its voice in my head.

_I see greatness in you Pomona, the will power to prove yourself, to make your parents proud. A nervous girl who hides her real self, you hide behind a wall of niceness instead of letting out your inner anger and your true power. Hufflepuff wouldn't do…Ravenclaw wouldn't do either…I see hidden bravery which would make you fit in with Gryffindor _'please not Gryffindor, anything but Gryffindor' _Ahh, wanting your parents approval as they wouldn't be too happy with you in the house they dislike most, I wouldn't worry too much Pomona as I see the personalities of a Slytherin shine in your true self, the part you keep hidden from others…let it be…_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed, I let out another breath I was holding and with a smile on my face I jumped off the stool and walked over to the house all the way on the end that was cheering for a new first year in their house. I sat down next to Draco and Daphne which was across from Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle along with Millicent next to Goyle and we waited for everyone else to get sorted.

"Potter, Harry!" it was an odd moment, Harry's name was called and any conversation that was happening in the Great Hall stopped as everyone turned to stare at the legendary, Harry Potter. After everyone was done staring they still stared but this time, everyone turned to whisper about him to their friends.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat eventually shouted out after sitting on Harry's head a long time, I watched as the Gryffindor table all stood up clapping and hollering for they had the famous Harry Potter, and I listened as the Slytherin's grumbled and angry that he got sorted into their rival house.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Gryffindor

"Zabini, Blaise!" Slytherin

And the sorting was done. Dumbledore stood up and made another speech but once again I didn't listen but this time it wasn't because I wasn't paying attention, I was simply distracted. I felt Draco's hand slip into mine so I automatically intertwined our fingers and tried to keep the slight blush off of my cheeks as I didn't want anyone to notice that not only were we holding hands, but the fact that I had a slight crush on Draco Malfoy, even if I was only eleven.

**~This was my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic, I could write more if you like but I must warn you, I MIGHT be horrible when it comes to trying to trying to do all the spells and not to mention classes. But if anyone wants me to continue then I will try my hardest and try to update as often as I can (and yes I never finished a fanfic before)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~just letting you know that I'm bad when it comes to when certain events happen at certain moments so it might be slightly AU and weird, wish me luck!~**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

I smiled as I looked up at the Hogwarts Express, another year, another adventure. Just like first year I could hear the excited voices all around, the owls making noises at their owners for moving them around in the cage so much as they ran to their friends, and the crying from mothers as they sent off their eleven year old kids.

"CRYSTAL!" I turned around just in time as my best friend well girl best friend, Daphne ran up to me and tackled me into a hug that I was lucky enough to NOT fall over by

"well I can tell you missed me!" I told her laughing as she let go of me

"of course I missed you! If only my parents didn't make me go to Australia for the summer, then we could have hung out like...everyday!" I shook my head at the girl then remembered what I did that summer

"don't worry, I probably wouldn't have been able to hang out much" Daphne looked at me confused then grabbed her trunk and placed it on the train along with every other students trunk, I picked mine up and put it with hers

"what do you mean? You told me you weren't doing anything during the summer" while talking we walked towards the train and got on, finding an empty compartment right away and once we sat down I leaned in close to her, not wanting anyone else to hear

"you know about the Dark Lord being at Malfoy Manor right?" I whispered to her, she nodded her head still confused

"well I spent most of my summer at Malfoy Manor, with my parents being Death Eaters I didn't have much of a choice not to mention Narcissa keeps acting weird and trying to get me and Draco together as much as possible" I told her which was only because I trusted her, it wasn't really likely to find true friends with being in Slytherin but Crystal came to trust everyone she met in her first year but came to trust Daphne the most out of the three girls she met.

"wow…so you seen the Dark Lord then?" Daphne questioned her but she didn't get to answer as the compartment door flew open to reveal Pansy and Millicent but I gave Daphne a quick unnoticeable nod to confirm that yes, I had seen and talked with the Dark Lord himself.

**Flashback**

_**I took a quick glance around the room before taking my seat at the table across from Draco and in between my parents. I was nervous as the room was filled with Death Eaters and at the head of the table, sat the Dark Lord.**_

"_**now to get down to business…I expect the plan to be ready a month before the school year is done, Draco?" I looked up from my hands that I had stared at, too scared to stare at the Dark Lord like everyone else around the table, why was he speaking to Draco?**_

"_**yes my Lord" I heard Draco answer but the voice wasn't Draco's, at least it didn't sound like it came from him for it sounded like it was to mask…fear? And Draco Malfoy wasn't one to show fear.**_

"_**stand up Draco" the Dark Lord said to him, Draco kept his head down and stood up from his seat and I looked around to see the scared look on Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy's face. **_

_**I watched at the Dark Lord stood up from his seat and walked towards Draco, everyone in the room watching. I knew Draco was hiding it, but I knew that he was terrified and I would give anything to run over to him and comfort him.**_

"_**Pull up your left sleeve, Draco" I watched as Draco slowly lifted up the sleeve on his left arm and I knew what was going to happen, I wished with all I had that I could scream at the Dark Lord and tell him not to do it, not to take away the freedom of someone who was only sixteen. It was a sick thing to do, if he is horrible enough to give Draco the Dark Mark, what was to stop him from giving it to me? To branding me with that horrible mark that usually led to death? **_

_**I watched in horror as two Death Eaters stood on both sides of Draco and grabbed his arms keeping him in place then the Dark Lord took hold on Draco's left arm, put his wand to his arm and said something I couldn't make out and then the look of pain came across Draco's face. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to scream in pain and trying not to curse the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters who were holding his arms and keeping him from crumbling to the floor in pain. Narcissa was trying her hardest not to jump out of her seat and help her son but we all knew that if she was to do that, the Dark Lord would kill her right on the spot for being weak and it wasn't like he had much use for her as Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater like her husband…and now her son. Soon enough the Dark Lord went back to his seat and the Death Eaters let go of Draco, and he fell to the floor.**_

"_**Now, for you the young Pomona, Crystal am I right?" I could feel my heart beat speed up; it was an odd sensation when I realized that the Dark Lord was talking to me. I felt scared, nervous but at the same time I felt a little proudness that he had noticed me, and knew my name. And to be honest, being proud of it scared me. **_

"_**yes my Lord" I told him, looking at him with my head held high as I was taught, and hiding the fear I felt and the want that I had to run over to Draco who I knew was awake but still in pain on the floor**_

"_**you have plans of becoming should I say, loyal to me I'm sure" I tried to keep my eyes from widening at what he was saying, he wouldn't…do that to me…right? Even if I hoped that he wouldn't, if he gave Draco the mark, what was stopping him from giving it to me?**_

"_**yes my Lord" was what came out of my mouth, I really didn't want to say it but if I said different I knew I would be in trouble**_

"_**good, one mark was enough for the night" I watched as a sick…smirk came onto his face as he stood up and left the room. Every Death Eater stood up right after and filed out of the room and before I knew it the only ones left was me, Narcissa, Draco and my parents.**_

_**End of flashback**_

I remembered the rest of the night, my father carried Draco to his room then when our parents left to go talk downstairs, I went into Draco's room and spent the night comforting him until we both eventually fell asleep. It was the first time I had seen Draco Malfoy cry. I wanted to cry just thinking about how broken he looked but I didn't have time as the voice of Pansy pulled me out of my thoughts

"Crystal instead of day dreaming about Draco, could you tell us how your summer went?" I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of day dreaming about him but quickly fixed myself and glared at Pansy

"I was not!" I defended myself but knew it was useless. In our third year the girls had found out about my crush on Draco when we came back from a trip to Hogsmeade and Draco had given me a kiss on the cheek and right as he left up to go up to the boys dorms my face had turned bright red for all to see but luckily it was only the usually group which meant the girls and Draco's friends which of course were Crabbe, Goyle and now Blaise but the boys had only smirked and followed Draco while the girls ran over to me and squealed with delight even if they already had noticed that I had a crush on Draco since we were eleven which was the result of me finally spilling it all out.

"sure 'cause we are all going to believe that lie" Millicent rolled her eyes at me

"okay okay let's leave her alone before she explodes from all that blushing" Daphne snickered then quickly moved out of the way when I went to smack her in the head, laughing she grabbed Pansy and used her as a shield

"why are you always using me as your shield! I like my face the way it is thank you very much!" Pansy glared at Daphne until the let go of Pansy and stuck her tongue out at her then sat down next to Millicent

"really Pansy? You like looking like a dog?" I told her which rewarded me with a slap to the head from Pansy who glared at me, man if looks could kill

"shut up!" she yelled at me then crossed her arms and pouted

"oh come on! You know I'm just kidding my wittle Pansy" I teased her as I pinched her cheek which once again rewarded me with another slap but it didn't stop me from laughing along with Millicent and Daphne then soon Pansy joined in on the laughing knowing she couldn't actually be mad at me

"can you believe it guys, we are in our sixth year already! It feels like we are going into third year all over again" Millicent said as soon as we all calmed down from laughing

"ugh don't remind me, I'm not ready to leave Hogwarts yet and it sucks that we only have two more years left. I don't know how I'm going to live without you guys!" leave it up to Daphne to be dramatic

"oh puh-lease we will still see each other all the time even when we do leave Hogwarts I mean come on with all those pure-blood family gathering crap that we go to" I told them and they all nodded their heads in agreement seeing as we have one like every month it seems, maybe even more.

The remainder of our ride to Hogwarts was like it was every year, full of talking about our summer and laughing. Except this time, Draco just sat quietly and the only time he talked was when he said something about how Hogwarts was a waste of his time but what was weird was halfway through the train ride when we got closer to Hogwarts, something was thrown into the compartment and made everything go black. Daphne of course freaked out saying we were under attack which she got slapped after that from me and Pansy telling her to shut up but she just laughed, then all of a sudden it cleared but for the rest of the ride Draco kept looking up towards the rack above us but nothing was there except a bag.

"coming Draco?" Pansy said as we walked to the compartment door to get off the train

"go ahead without me" was all he said, everyone looked at me for an explanation like I had all the answer but I just shook my head telling them I didn't know what was wrong then got off the train

"well he's acting…odd" everyone agreed with Blaise then continued walking with other students until we reached a carriage and we all climbed in talking the way

When the carriage stopped we jumped out and walked until we reached the gates but when we walked over, all of our stuff was being checked as if they needed to check for 'danger' which I knew why seeing as the Dark Lord is gaining power and they needed to make sure the students were safe here at Hogwarts, if only they knew that there was a Death Eater in their own school, a student matter of fact. I pulled down the sleeve on my cloak out of habit as I thought about it knowing soon I might be one of them. As we continued walking up the stairs all I could think about was how funny Draco had been acting, of course I knew he had a lot on his plate since he was now a Death Eater but some of the things he said didn't make sense and wasn't Draco at all. I was thinking about Draco so much that when we got to the doors of the Great Hall I knocked right into someone which caused us both to fall to the floor.

"watch where you're going Granger" I told the bushy haired as soon as I realized it was her

"you ran into me Pomona" she replied when Weasley helped her up off the floor and Blaise grabbed my arms pulling me off the floor

"well we wouldn't have had a problem if you would have gotten out of my way now would we?" I glared at her, her and Weasley glaring right back

"oh right I forgot, everyone move out of their way for the great Slytherin Princess!" Granger rolled her eyes then turned around, grabbed Weasley by the arm and started walking to the Gryffindor table

"Ugh now you need a shower, who knows what kind of germs, that mudblood has" Pansy said with disgust as she looked over at Granger where she now sat at the Gryffindor table with Weasley, Weasley's little sister and Longbottom

Now see, I may not like Hermione Granger, the Weasley's and Harry Potter but that wasn't because the reasons that all the other Slytherin's hated them. They hated Granger because she Muggle-born while I hated her because she was a know it all, they hated the Weasley's because they were blood traitors while I hated them only out of jealousy that they had this loving family which was all I really wanted, and they of course hated Potter because he was trying to take down the Dark Lord honestly I would be happy about that since I wasn't really fond of how he did things but I hated Potter because it seemed to me that he always got special treatment and got away with things and it always got me angry, even if he was the 'chosen one'.

"don't worry about it" I told Pansy then walked over to the Slytherin table to sit down and everyone followed but no one sat on my right knowing that that was always where Draco sat

"is it time to eat yet?" I heard both Crabbe and Goyle say then Blaise smacking them

"all you guys ever think about is food" Blaise said after he smacked them then he turned away from the boys already annoyed with them

"do you think he's okay?" I silently said to myself but I knew Daphne, Pansy and Millicent all heard me seeing as they were closest to me

"there he is!" I heard Blaise say, I looked up at the doors and there Draco was, walking towards the table but not before I caught him glaring at the Gryffindor table.

"where were you?" I asked him as he sat down next to me not saying a word to anyone

"had to take care of something" he then turned his attention to the doors of the Great Hall as if waiting for someone then held my hand under the table as he always did and I fought to keep the blush off my face, lately it had been really hard to try and hide it.

It didn't take long for all of us to realize what he meant, a few minutes later Potter walked into the Great Hall with a bloody nose and as we all turned to look at Draco, he had a smirk on his face.

"Damn Draco what did you do?" Blaise asked him after he got a good enough look at Potter's face who was now trying to slap Grangers hands away from his face as she made a big deal over a bloody nose

"broke his nose" he told Blaise, you can hear it in his voice that he was proud of himself for what he had done

"as much as I dislike Potter, did you really have to break his nose?" I looked over at him to see him roll his eyes at me

"I had a reason" he growled at me…wait growled?

"okay enough talk about scar face you guys are making me sick" Pansy stepped in knowing I would have had a little talk with Draco about how he talked to me and she was trying to stop it but I certainly wouldn't have it

"did you just growl at me?" but Draco didn't get to answer because Dumbledore stepped up to give out the speech he does every year except this time, he talked about how times are getting dark and how we must all stick together then something about how you could always find help…then looked directly at Draco as if he knew.

As Dumbledore wrapped up his speech and the sorting began, I pulled my hand out of Draco's and seen out of the corner of my eye as he looked at me confused but I ignored it and clapped for the new first years in our house then still ignored him as the feast started.

When the feast was over I didn't bother saying anything to anyone and instead I got right up off my seat and walked out of the Great Hall pushing other kids out of my way who yelled at me but I honestly didn't care, I didn't know why I was upset but I knew I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. As soon as I got into the common room I ran up the stairs to the sixth year girl's dorm and threw myself onto the bed covering my face with the pillow as I cried.

I heard the door opened but didn't remove the pillow as I knew it was Pansy, Daphne and Millicent coming in to see what was wrong but as I realized why I was crying, I kind of wished they hadn't come in for I had no idea what to tell them as I couldn't tell them the real reason.

"oh Crystal honey, why are you crying" I heard Pansy ask as she pulled the pillow off of my face and as I sat up she put her arms around me pulling me into a hug and I felt Daphne and Millicent sit down on my bed

"I…I'm scared" I admitted, still crying into Pansy's shoulder so my words were muffled but they heard me

"scared of what sweetie?" Pansy had come to calling me honey, sweetheart, sweetie and some other things when I was upset. Pansy had become like a best friend mother figure, Daphne had become my best friend who I could trust with anything and Millicent had become like a little sister that I felt the need to protect but they were in all my best friends but this was something I couldn't tell either one of them.

"scared of the future" I told them, it was half true because I was scared of what was going to happen in the future but I was really scared for Draco, I had learned that he had a task that the Dark Lord told him to do as I heard about it during the last meeting the Dark Lord had before school started but I still didn't know what it was but I knew that if he didn't do it the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone he cares about.

"Crystal why are you scared for the future?" I heard Millicent ask me, I lifted my head off of Pansy's shoulder and sighed

"everything is changing, the wizarding world is becoming a dark place and I'm scared because I'm scared that people I care about are going to get hurt. What Dumbledore said at the feast just upset me that's all" okay so I technically didn't lie to them because it was true but it was Draco that I was really worrying about right now since he was already knee deep into danger

"whatever happens in the future, I promise you that we will be there for you whenever you need us" I looked over at Daphne and a small smile came to my face, she always knew what to say that would help me feel a little better than what I had been feeling.

"Thanks guys, I just hope it's the same with Draco…" I trailed off knowing that if I talked more than they would figure I was upset about something else but luckily they just hugged me for comfort

I opened my eyes and looked around realizing I was in my dorm but I didn't remember coming in here yesterday. I let out a sigh and got up stretching along the way and looked over to see everyone still asleep. I picked up a pillow and walked over to the side of Pansy's bed and smacked the pillow to her face then as fast as I could I ran over to Daphne and Millicent's beds and smacked them with the pillow too which resulted in them all waking up at once

"what the hell was that for!" Pansy

"you little wench!" Daphne

"why did I get smacked in the face with a pizza?" Millicent…wait…pizza?

"umm Millicent…I smacked you with a pillow" I looked at her confused as Pansy and Daphne tried to hold in their laughter

"Hmm…in my dream someone smacked me with a pizza" was her response, but that was all it took for us to burst out laughing at her weirdness and the fact that she made it sound so normal

"oh come on guys shut up and let's get ready for the day!" she may have been annoyed but we all knew she was trying her hardest to stop herself from laughing

After having our fun making fun of Millicent we finally reached the Great Hall where my laughing had stopped and my smile left my face as I realized who sat at the Slytherin table, Draco.

"just talk to him" Daphne said in my ear as she patted my shoulder and went to sit down next to Blaise and Pansy and Millicent say near Goyle and Crabbe

"Draco can we talk?" I asked him when I walked up to the table, he nodded then got up and walked out of the Great Hall but before I left I noticed Potter and his friends watching us leave

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday but I'm just scared and worried about you and then you got mad at me well growled at me which only made it worse thinking that maybe now you will get sick of me and throw me off to the side then I can't help you and then everyth-"

Suddenly my rambling got cut off as I felt Draco's lips touch mine.

"shut up, I get it and I'm sorry for getting mad at you I don't know what was wrong with me" I looked at him and could tell he meant it

As I looked at Draco I could tell in his eyes that he was hurt and all I wanted to do was wipe away that hurt so without thinking much about it, I let my feelings take over and grabbed onto Draco's shirt and pulled him to me crashing his lips to mine. I felt him put his hands on my waist pulling me closer so I moved my hands off of his shirt and put them around his neck pulling him even closer but I was so wrapped up in it that I didn't realize Draco had backed me up against the wall and my legs around his waist as he held me against the wall until I heard someone cough and say 'sexual tension'.

I felt Draco pull away and my feet touch the floor but I didn't dare look Draco in the eye, it was just a little awkward if you ask me.

"my god please tell me you guys seriously were not about to…do it in the school hallway!" Daphne said awkwardly, then I noticed right before Daphne and Blaise had interrupted, clothes were seriously about to come off

"like I said, sexual tension" Blaise raised his hands as if to say 'I told you so' but Daphne smacked him on the head giving him a look

"um sorry guys" I said looking down at my feet

"I'm not" I heard Draco say, I looked at him and gave him a glare but he only shrugged

"Crystal we are going to be talking about this later, I will NOT take no for an answer" Daphne then turned around and walked back into the Great Hall with a smirking Blaise following her but not before I seen him give Draco a thumbs up as if to say 'nice job'

I turned around and smacked Draco as I seen the look on his face. Stupid git.

"ow! Sheesh woman, already trying to hurt me"

"oh shut up you like it" I joked then wrapped my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders as we walked back into the Great Hall.

**~I hope you guys liked it (well for anyone who even bothers to read my horrible writing :P) I needed to have some Draco and Crystal and couldn't help it! And thanks to once again anyone who bothered to read it, and will continue to read3~**


End file.
